Ask the Sonic Heroes!
by JDFlame20222
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask a question to ANY of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters? Well, here's your chance. I've rounded up all of the Sonic characters and they "want" to answer your questions. Happy asking! Please ask your questions through PM or my forum "Ask the Sonic Heroes! (questions only)".
1. Introduction

Ask the Sonic Heroes!

Author's note and disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, locations or following brands. Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog characters, Fleetway owns Johnny Lightfoot.  
Inspired by: Sonic the Hedgehog characters, "Ask the Sonic Heroes" By Nate the Werehog, "Sonic and Supernatural Truth or Dare" By Nate the Werehog and YouTube user Sonicsong182's Sonic videos.  
I do own this story and my OCs. Warnings: May contain some OOC scenes/lines and OCs.

Camera fades to the stage from "The Sonic the Hedgehog show special" and "The Sonic the Hedgehog show special 2".

A familiar blue hedgehog, his friends and an arctic wolf were standing on the stage.

J.D. the Wolf's (My) POV

"Hello everybody and welcome to "Ask the Sonic Heroes"." I greeted. "I'm J.D. the Arctic Wolf and here is my co-host and best hedgehog friend, Sonic."

"Thanks, J.D., I'm really exited for our ask the Sonic heroes show." Replied Sonic. "After what we've been through and STILL filming "The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special 2", I think it's about time the audience get to know us a little bit more."

"Wow, that was a better reaction than I expected." I Responded.

"Yeah, it's about time that the audience knows more about us besides JD likes to make us sing." Muttered Shadow.

"Hey, you didn't sing yet, Shadow...so what are you complaining about?" I asked with a smirk.

Shadow looked at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject. "In this story, you, that's right...YOU, readers of this story can submit questions to our cast of characters, even...yours truly."

"But what about the reviews thing?" An annoyed audience member from the back asked.

"Well, I've decided to do something different." I answered. "You, the readers of this story can submit questions to all of us through my forum, "Ask the Sonic Heroes (questions only)" and submit questions there."

"Sweet!" Sonic replied, with his signature "thumbs-up".

"But there are some rules to this show." Added Tails.

"Hooray." Scourge said, sarcastically.

"Correct, Tails." I replied. "The rules are: Only PM and/or forum questions only, due to FFN's rules! No sexual dares! Please keep to a low PG 13 rating! Also no yaoi or yuri please."

"And, here's our cast of characters." I said, pointing to the title monitor that pulled up names.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Silver the Hedgehog

Scourge the Hedgehog

Amy Rose

Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao

Knuckles the Echidna

Vector the Crocodile

Espio the Chameleon

Charmy Bee

Cosmo the Seedrian

Rouge the Bat

Blaze the Cat

Jet the Hawk

Storm the Albatross

Wave the Swallow

Tikal the Echidna

Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

Doctor Ivor "Eggman Nega" Robotnik

Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun

Big the Cat

E-123 Omega

Bean the Dynamite Duck

Rosalina "Rosy the Rascal" Rose

Sally Acorn

Metal Sonic

Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer (one of my OCs)

Julie-Su the Echidna

Fang the Sniper A.K.A. Nack the Weasel

Maria the Hedgehog (formally Robotnik)

Ray the Flying Squirrel

Mighty the Armadillo

Bark the Polar Bear

Marine the Raccoon

Fiona Fox

Johnny Lightfoot

J.D. the Wolf (Me, your humble author).

"And there will be many more coming your way, people." I added.

"And the list keeps going on and on." Mumbled Shadow.

"Ah, no worries, Shadow." Replied Sonic, "reassuring" Shadow. "I'm sure Maria will be on here pretty soon."

Everybody except Shadow laughed.

"Chaos!" Shadow began.

Everybody screamed as they ran for their lives, as they ran off-screen to back-stage.

"Well, catch ya later!" I said, running with Sonic.

"Yep, see ya all later, ask questions at JD's forum and we MIGHT answer them." Added Sonic, giving his signature "thumbs-up" to the camera.

When everybody was gone, Shadow just laughed. "Gets 'em every time." He said. "I am the ultimate life-form! Good-bye for now, Sonic fans."

Cast list intended:

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog

JDFlame20222 as J.D. the Artic Wolf

YouTube user Kovabomb as Scourge the Hedgehog  
_


	2. Our first episode

Ask the Sonic Heroes!

Author's note and disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, locations or following brands. Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog characters, Fleetway owns Johnny Lightfoot.  
Inspired by: Sonic the Hedgehog characters, "Ask the Sonic Heroes" By Nate the Werehog, "Sonic and Supernatural Truth or Dare" By Nate the Werehog and YouTube user Sonicsong182's Sonic videos.  
I do own this story and my OCs. Bearvalley3365 owns Noah Raymond Thompson and Spencer Daniel Ricardo. Warnings: May contain some OOC scenes/lines and OCs.

Camera fades to the stage from "The Sonic the Hedgehog show special" and "The Sonic the Hedgehog show special 2".

A familiar blue hedgehog, his friends and an arctic wolf were standing on the stage.

J.D. the Wolf's (My) POV

"Hello everybody and welcome to "Ask the Sonic Heroes"." I greeted. "I'm J.D. the Arctic Wolf and here is my co-host and best hedgehog friend, Sonic."

"Thanks, J.D.," Replied Sonic. "Sorry, everybody. We don't have a big enough budget for chairs for EVERYBODY yet. So, we had them wait back-stage and when they need to answer a question, we'll call them out."

"Remember, readers of this story, you can submit questions to all of us through my forum, "Ask the Sonic Heroes (questions only)" and submit questions there or PM us."

"Sweet!" Sonic replied, with his signature "thumbs-up". "And also, as usual, the rules are: Only PM and/or forum questions only, due to FFN's rules! No sexual dares! Please keep to a low PG 13 rating! Also no yaoi or yuri please."

"Alright, let's get down to business." I said, getting on my laptop, behind the desk. "From Nate the Werehog: Sonic: did you enjoy being a werehog?"

"Nate, I can honestly say...it was awesome filming as the werehog in "Sonic Unleashed", I'd say yeah. I did."

"Hmm." I said.

"Even though I had to go slow and had increased strength, it was cool...but sometimes, THAT would lead to painful AND funny accidents." Added Sonic. "I high-fived Knuckles as the werehog at the wrap party and accidentally broke his wrist...it WAS an accident, but still funny."

"I'm alright now!" Knuckles called from back-stage. "Now, we can have a GOOD laugh about it."

"Okay, Shadow!" I called.

"Control!" Shadow yelled, as he appeared, sitting on the seat in front of the desk.

I let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Asked Shadow.

"Your question is about what you just did." I answered.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"From Nate the werehog: Shadow: why do you rely on chaos powers?" I answered.

Sonic was snickering, trying to control his laughing.

"Don't, Sonic...you'll make me laugh too." I said, also trying to control myself.

"..." Shadow hesitated. "Why?" Shadow asked as a rhetorical question. "Because I'm the ultimate life-form!"

"Is there any other reason, Shadow?" Asked Sonic.

"Well, I rely on my chaos powers because I find them a convenience like teleporting, blasting enemies" Shadow was cut off.

Sonic whispered into my ear, in a sing-song fashion: "Shadow iiis laazy."

Sonic and I laughed at Sonic's joke.

"I'll be right back." Shadow said, annoyed at Sonic's joke. "Chaos Control!"

And with that, Shadow disappeared to parts unknown.

"Well...that was weird." I finally said.

"Do ya think we should move on to Scourge's question from Nate the Werehog?" Asked Sonic.

"I guess." I answered. "Scourge!"

Scourge came out running out like Sonic himself.

"Your question," I began. "From Nate the Werehog: Scourge: are you reall as evil as you act?"

"Well, that's a good question." Answered Scourge, putting his right pointer finger and thumb to his chin. "Well, I AM Sonic's opposite." He smirked.

"But, I'm helping you." Replied Sonic.

"Yeah...I guess...probably depends on my mood." finished Scourge.

"Hmmm." Said Sonic.

"Yep, I can see that." I replied.

"Well, since there's no more questions for me...see ya suckers!" Joked Scourge. "I'm gonna go snack on the free back-stage buffet."

The audience laughed, as Scourge left for back-stage.

"Well, Nate's last question is for Eggman." I said.

"Yo, Egghead!" Called Sonic. "We need ya for Nate's last question!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" Called Eggman, from back stage.

1 minute later...

I had my elbow balancing my head on the desk.

"Hey, JD?" Asked Sonic. "You remember that narrator from Spongebob?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Yo, Egghead, come out here." Sonic re-inacted. "Coming!" Sonic did an impression of Eggman. "And right now...2 hours later..." Sonic finshed, doing an impression of the french narrator from Spongebob.

I chuckled at Sonic's joke.

Doctor Eggman finally came out, but holding a burger. "Sorry, did I miss anything? I was at the free buffet."

I snickered.

"Too easy," Joked Sonic.

"Shut up, Hedgehog." Retorted Eggman.

"Alright, Doctor Eggman. From Nate the Werehog: Dr. Eggman: what happened to you your character? you were a great villian in sonic satam and underground"

"Well...back when I used to be called "Doctor Robotnik" a long time ago, it was great." Answered Eggman.

"Even the parts where I beat you..." Added Sonic.

Eggman growled. "Cocky already, Sonic?" "Anyway, some little kids apparently feared me for my voice and design in "Sonic Satam" and in "Underground". Some parents actually sent complaint letter, so, here I am being called "Doctor Eggman" and have this new voice."

"That's interesting, Doctor Eggman." I said.

Sonic was pretending to be asleep, as he "snored".

"Well, I'm heading back to the buffet." Said an annoyed Eggman. "Call me if you have more questions."

After Sonic "woke up", I got back on my laptop.

"Alright," I said. "These next questions are from bearvalley3365. Hey, this one's for me."

"Up, up, up, up!" Yelled Sonic. "Remember our OTHER rule?"

"Oh yeah, right." I answered. "The co-host has to read questions to the host or hostess because it would "spoil the moment"."

I slid laptop over to Sonic. "Alrighy then, a PM from bearvalley3365...J.D. : Is there a way that Noah Raymond Thompson a male panda bear & his half- brother Spencer Daniel Ricardo a male gorilla will be able to be added? And no they are not married to each other."

"Sure." I answered. "Just give me a sec-" I was interrupted.

"Control!" Shouted Shadow, as he appeared with a gray, blue, silver, red, and gold colored gorilla and a purple and gold colored panda bear.

"Who are they?" Asked Sonic.

"Spencer, Noah, this is faker and JD." Said Shadow.

"So you're the guy that made fun of Shadow because of his chaos power conveniences?" Asked Spencer Timothy Metzner.

"Uh...yes?" Answered Sonic.

And with that, Spencer and Noah beat up Sonic in a big white cloud.

A few minutes later...

Sonic was back in his chair, in a full body cast. The cast covered his mouth, so whenever he spoke, it would be muffled.

"I can't believe Shadow got a couple of random guys to beat me up!" Sonic yelled though his cast.

"Me neither," I agreed.

"I guess we should get back to da questions." Suggested Spencer.

"But I'm in a body cast!" Responded Sonic.

"Okay, here's the next question." I said, changing the subject. "Rouge!"

Rouge walked and sat on the chair.

"From bearvalley3365, Rouge: Is it true that a diamond is a girls' best friend?" I asked.

"Why of course." Answered Rouge. "I have all kinds of jewelry in my jewelry box, but diamonds are the best."

"Must be hard for Knuckles to get you a birthday present then." Sonic said, cockily.

"I heard that, Sonic!" Called Knuckles. "Do you want to have to use full coverage on life-insurence?" Knuckles was joking on that last part, but after Sonic got beat up by Spencer, he was a bit afraid.

Rouge walked away towards back-stage.

"Next." I said. "From bearvalley3365, Sonic: Have you ever thought of being called the king of chili dog eating?"

Sonic looked at me with an annoyed look.

"Uh, Shadow? Can you use "chaos control" to heal people?" I asked.

"Yep, but...meh, what the heck...faker learned his lesson." Answered Shadow. "Chaos...heal!"

And with that, a glowing light came from Shadow and Sonic was healed, as he ripped out of his cast.

"I guess I would call myself the king of chili dog eating." Answered Sonic.

"Uh, what?" Asked Scourge, coming out from back-stage. "Even though I'm Sonic's opposite, I bet I could scarf down more chili dogs than he can."

"You sure?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah I'm sure, blue." Answered Scourge.

"Alright, green...I challenge you to a quick chili dog eating contest." Replied Sonic.

"Chaos...chili dogs!" Shouted Shadow.

A large table with 2 platters filled to the top with chili dogs. "Alright, whoever can eat more chili dogs than the other, they get crowned king of chili dog eating." Said Shadow. "Annnd, go." He said, starting a stop watch.

10 minutes later...

Scourge was starting to run out of air, as there were only 10 chili dogs left on his plate, while Sonic only had 3 on his.

"Annnnd...TIME!" Announced Shadow, as he stopped his watch.

"It looks like we have a winner!" I said. "Sonic the Hedgehog, you are now crowned "king of chili dog eating"."

"Whatever, I-" Scourge cut himself off, as he cheeks expanded. "Be right back." And with that, Scourge ran to the bathroom.

"Well, next question." Said Sonic. "I'll read it."

"Marine!" I called.

Marine came from back stage.

"Alright, Marine...from bearvalley3365, Marine: If there is one place around the world that you would love to visit where would it be & why?"

"Well, I've all ready been to Blizzard Peak and Downunda...let's see...I'd go to...The North Pole!" Answered an exited Marine.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you ding-dong...I want to meet Santa Claus! And help him making presents, mates!" Answered an overly exited Marine, thinking about making toys in Santa's workshop.

"Hey, Blazey-mate?" Called Marine, as she walked back-stage.

"Okay, Vector!" I called.

Vector came.

"From bearvalley3365, Vector: Is it true that Charmy & Espio thinks your bossy?"

"Yeah, sometimes...they prank me, say I'm bossy...but all-in-all, we still solve the cases." Answered Vector. "But it STILL gets annoying."

"Alright." I replied.

"Espio! Charmy?! What happened to my wallet?!" Asked Vector, as he angrily ran back-stage.

"Cream and Cheese!" Called Sonic.

And with that, Cream the rabbit and her chao friend came.

"From bearvalley3365, Cream: What is your favorite thing to eat?" Asked Sonic.

"Well, I love sweet things." Answered Cream. "BUT, my favorite food is carrot cake."

"Chao, chao!" Agreed Cheese.

"Since you're here, also from bearvalley3365, Cheese: What is your favorite drink?"

"Chao, chao, chao, chao, chao, chao!" Cheese answered, excitedly.

"Cheese says he likes blended fresh chao berry juice from the chao gardens." Answered Cream.

"Cool." I said. "Jet, Wave and Storm!"

The Babylon Rogues came out, as Cream and Cheese walked out.

"From bearvalley3365, Jet, Storm, & Wave: If you had to choose a college where would you go & why?" Asked Sonic.

"Harvard University!" Storm shouted, with his arms in the air. "I want to be, not only a good rogue, but...I want to help out with getting us out of trouble, being a lawyer!"

"Well, I'd say, Yale." Answered Jet. "Same reason as Storm...if I want us to steal things, may as well be a GOOD lawyer."

The audience laughed.

"Well...I've had this hope ever since I was 10, I'd like to go to Princeton University in New Jersey, so I can make even better extreme gear."

"That's awesome, Wave." I Replied.

"Yeah, that would be the PERFECT college." Agreed Sonic, giving Wave his signature "thumbs up".

"Knuckles!" I called.

The Babylon Rogues went back-stage as Knuckles came out.

"It looks like we're almost out of time, JD." Said Sonic. "You should hurry it up, Knuckle-head." Sonic was joking on that last part, but Knuckles showed an angry face.

"And our last question is from bearvalley3365. Knuckles: Do you ever get bored guarding the master emerald?" I asked.

"Only sometimes." Answered Knuckles. "A lot of the time, I just remind myself "it's an important job, it's an important job", BUT, every now and then, it does get VERY boring out there."

"Who's guarding the Master Emerald now?" Asked Sonic.

"Ah, crap! See ya, everybody." Responded Knuckles, as he ran to the mentioned place.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today...we hope you all liked this episode, see ya next time." I said, as I signed off.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I approve this chapter...the questions were...well, way past cool! Keep 'em coming." Said Sonic, as he signed off.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and I am the ultimate life-form!" Said Shadow.

Cast list intended:

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog

JDFlame20222 as JD the Arctic Wolf

YouTube user Kovabomb as Scourge the Hedgehog

Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna

Mike Pollock as Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

Marc Biagi as Vector the Crocodile

Sarah Wulfeck as Cream the Rabbit

Youtube user CutBackDropTurn as Jet the Hawk

Jennifer Esposito as Wave the Swallow

Travis Willingham as Storm the Albatross

Youtube user XBlackTaintedHeartX as Marine the Raccoon


	3. Lights, camera, Sonic!

Ask the Sonic Heroes!

Author's note and disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, locations or following brands. Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog characters, Fleetway owns Johnny Lightfoot.  
Inspired by: Sonic the Hedgehog characters, "Ask the Sonic Heroes" By Nate the Werehog, "Sonic and Supernatural Truth or Dare" By Nate the Werehog and YouTube user Sonicsong182's Sonic videos.  
I do own this story and my OCs. Warnings: May contain some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. I tried to make it sad closer to the end, you'll see soon. :( Contains some Knuxouge (KnucklesXRouge) and a HINT of Knuckie-Su (KnucklesXJulie-Su)

Camera fades to the stage from "The Sonic the Hedgehog show special" and "The Sonic the Hedgehog show special 2".

A familiar blue hedgehog, his friends and an arctic wolf were standing on the stage.

J.D. the Wolf's (My) POV

"Hello everybody and welcome to "Ask the Sonic Heroes!"." I greeted. "I'm J.D. the Arctic Wolf and here is my co-host and best hedgehog friend, Sonic."

"Thanks, J.D.," Replied Sonic.

"Remember, readers of this story, you can submit questions to all of us through my forum, "Ask the Sonic Heroes (questions only)" and submit questions there or PM us, never through reviews."

"And also, as usual, the rules are: Only PM and/or forum questions only, due to FFN's rules! No sexual dares! Please keep to a low PG 13 rating! Also no yaoi or yuri PLEASE." Added Sonic.

"Alright, let's get down to business." I said, getting on my laptop, behind the desk. "Amy!"

Amy Rose came out from back-stage.

"From bearvalley3365, Amy: Why do you always use your piko-piko hammer & hit people when your mad them?"

"Because, usually, it Eggman or some other bad-guy." Answered Amy. "Sometimes, I get caught up in anger, like in "Sonic X"...sorry Tails!"

Amy walked back-stage.

"Alright, Sonic...your turn." I said. "From bearvalley3365, Sonic: What is your favorite scary movie?"

"Well, I don't really watch scary movies OFTEN...but, if I HAD to watch one, I'd say my favorite is the "Friday the 13th" series." Answered Sonic. "I'd probably be scared if I was lost in the woods and a guy with a hockey mask and a machete."

"Hmmm..." I thought.

"You better NOT be thinking of new stories as I tell you one of my fears!" Snapped Sonic.

"No worries, Sonic." I replied. "Your turn to read."

"Yo, Egghead! Time for your question." Called Sonic.

Doctor Eggman came out.

"Stopped eating at the buffet, I see." Joked Sonic.

"Shut up, Hedgehog!" Retorted Eggman.

"Anyways...from bearvalley3365, Dr. Eggman: Do you ever hate being called fat?" Asked Sonic.

I snickered, while Sonic was trying to keep from busting up laughing.

"What kind of question is this?!" Asked Eggman. The round Doctor turned to face the camera. "Let me answer your stupid question with a question: How would YOU like it if somebody called YOU fat?!"

Sonic and I busted up laughing.

"So, YES...I DO hate it when I get called fat." Answered an annoyed Eggman. "But of course, I'm some-what used to it because of that STUPID, cocky, blue Hedgehog."

Sonic only chuckled.

"I'm going back-stage." Said an annoyed Eggman.

"Silver, your turn!" I called.

Silver the Hedgehog entered the room, laughing his head off.

"Okay, Silver." I started. "From bearvalley3365, Silver: Who is your favorite sports team?"

"Hmm...if your talking about football, I'd have to say the New England Patriots." Answered Silver. "I love their outfits and that's actually where mine, Sonic and Shadow's mom was born."

"Yep," Answered Sonic. "Why else do ya think I sometimes sound like a New Yorker?" Asked Sonic, in a jokingly manner to the camera.

"Well, if you have anymore questions for me, I'll be back-stage" Said Silver, as he walked to his destination.

"Hey, Knuckle-head! Your turn." Called Sonic.

"Yeah?" Asked Knuckles.

"From bearvalley3365, Knuckles: What is your favorite color?" Asked Sonic.

"Well, even though I'm red...I'd have to say...green, because it reminds me of nature like trees, bushes...the master emerald," Answered Knuckles.

"Cool." I Replied.

Knuckles went back-stage.

"Wave! Time for your question!" I called.

Wave came up, riding her extreme gear.

"From bearvalley3365, Wave: How did you really get your name?" I asked.

"My mother really liked water at the time, we'd actually go to the beach all the time when I was little." Answered Wave. "I actually asked her why she named me "Wave", and she said she thought the waves of the water were beautiful, and when she had a girl, that's what she called me."

"Hmm, very interesting." I Responded.

"Yeah, nice story." Agreed Sonic.

"Jet! Get your feathered butt out here!" Called Sonic, as he chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Replied the sarcastic hawk.

"Alright, from bearvalley3365, Jet: Do you have a favorite college sports team?" Asked Sonic.

"Well, I really watch the REAL football more, BUT if I HAVE to watch college stuff, I'd say...the Brockport Golden Eagles." Answered Jet, as he walked away.

"Some sign off." Joked Sonic.

"Storm!" I called.

"Present!" Called Storm.

"Okay, from bearvalley3365, Storm: How did you, Jet, & Wave come up with the name Babylon Rouges?" I asked.

"Well, Jet is the leader because his dad was, his great-great-great-great-grandfather was from Babylon...we sometimes steal stuff...yeah, "Babylon Rogues"...not really a long story." Answered Storm, as he went to the buffet.

"And, the last question is for...Tails." I said.

"Tails, come on buddy!" Called Sonic.

Tails came out from behind the stage.

"Alright, from bearvalley3365, Tails: Would you ever consider Manic a brother?" Asked Sonic.

"I guess so, I mean...Sonic, Shadow and Silver are brothers...Manic and Sonia are their cousins-" Tails was interrupted.

"I think bearvalley3365 is asking if you would consider Manic as a bro, like buds." Suggested Sonic.

"If so, then yes." Answered Tails. "Manic is a good help with inventions AND he's a good party-er, when he comes to visit, he helps me by handing me tools."

"Wow, I've known Manic to repair cars...but that was interesting to hear." Replied Sonic. "Well, we're almost out of time...JD, you ask the two last ones."

"This next one is for Vanilla." I said. "Come on, Mrs. rabbit."

Vanilla came out and sat on the chair.

"Alright, from Kegger98, To vanilla: who's creams father?" I asked.

Johnny bowed his head, shedding a tear as he got on his knees and hugged Cream who had tears in her eyes.

"..." Hesitated Vanilla, trying to hold back tears. "He's in Heaven...Johnny was born first...John Lightfoot went to work as one of the first G.U.N. agents, they were fighting Black arms...and he died during a war with them. I kept his name."

"What?!" Everybody but Johnny and Cream in unison.

"I...I was dating Cream and Johnny's father...we loved each other very much, we got married...I gave birth to Johnny before my husband went into G.U.N., I gave birth to Cream a month after." Answered Vanilla, crying for her husband.

"Black Doom killed your husband/Cream and Johnny's father?!" Asked Shadow.

"Yes." Answered Vanilla. "When my husband died...Johnny was 10 and Cream was 1."

"Now I have even MORE inspiration to kill Black Doom." Growled Shadow.

2 hours later...

Vanilla still had tears in her eyes, but she was crying less than before and eating chocolate ice cream.

"You okay, Mrs. Lightfoot?" I asked. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you...I'm fine." Vanilla called from backstage.

"Sonic, I...don't want to sound like a jerk, but, maybe we should ask the last question, try to lighten the mood up and finish today's episode." I Suggested.

"Alright, JD...let's try to lighten up the mood." Responded Sonic.

"Alright, the last question is for Knuckles." I answered. "Knuckles, last question!"

"Okay, lay it on me." Responded Knuckles, in full confidence while crossing his arms.

Sonic and I let out a laugh, as we saw the question.

"What?" Asked Knuckles, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Answered Sonic, trying to keep from laughing. "G-G-Go on, JD...ask ol' knuckle-head his question."

"A PM. From Soniccouples10, I got Qu Knuckles:..For cryiout loud why don't you. admit you love Rouge? You can tell you like her in Sonic X and the Sonic comics." I asked.

Knuckles blushed, as Sonic and I laughed a little bit. Vanilla smiled a bit.

Rouge came out. "Yeah, knuckie." She joked.

"Rouge!" Knuckles whined.

"WHY won't you admit you love me?" Rouge asked, as she pretended to be dramatic.

"WHAT?! YOUCAN'TPROVEANYTHING, IDIOTS!" Knuckles exclaimed in one bug huff.

"Oh, come ON." Said Sonic. "It's more than a LITTLE bit obvious in "Sonic X"."

"What do you think, JD?" Asked Rouge.

"Uh...Rouge or Julie-Su?" I asked myself. "I'll think about it!"

"Well, in "Sonic X" it seemed to be more about Knuckles and Rouge, but in the comics...Knuckles and Julie-Su." Said Sonic.

"Shut up, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled, shaking his fist.

"CHAOS...TRUTH!" Commanded Shadow.

And with that, a chaos emerald shined on Knuckles.

"I...I...I love you, Rouge!" Admitted Knuckles. "Sure, it seems like Batman and Catwoman...but we could work it out! Julie-Su is just a girl I THOUGHT I loved, but she's more of a friend!"

"Awww, that's so sweet." Flirted Rouge, as she kissed the echidna's cheek. "Who knows what comes in the future?"

Everyone looked at me and Silver.

"I...I...don't look at me, Knuckles said it." I said, crossing my arms.

"Don't look at me, I need chaos emeralds to go into the future." Added Silver.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today!" I announced, changing the subject. "See ya!"

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog, signing off." Said Sonic.

Cast list intended:

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog

Youtube user Sykorax as Silver the Hedgehog

YouTube user Kovabomb as Scourge the Hedgehog

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

JDFlame20222 as JD the Arctic Wolf

Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna

Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat

Mike Pollock as Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

Youtube user CutBackDropTurn as Jet the Hawk

Jennifer Esposito as Wave the Swallow

Travis Willingham as Storm the Albatross

Rebecca Handler as Vanilla Lightfoot (Johnny and Cream's mom)


	4. Just a regular chapter

Ask the Sonic Heroes!

Author's note and disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, locations or following brands. Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog characters, Fleetway owns Johnny Lightfoot.  
Inspired by: Sonic the Hedgehog characters, "Ask the Sonic Heroes" By Nate the Werehog, "Sonic and Supernatural Truth or Dare" By Nate the Werehog and YouTube user Sonicsong182's Sonic videos.  
I do own this story and my OCs. DeviantArt user Mixedfan8643 owns Mandy Mouse, Wilson the Dog and Ruben the Water Panther. Warnings: May contain some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. It might be sad closer to the end. :(

Camera fades to the stage from "The Sonic the Hedgehog show special" and "The Sonic the Hedgehog show special 2".

A familiar blue hedgehog, his friends and an arctic wolf were standing on the stage.

J.D. the Wolf's (My) POV

"Hello everybody and welcome to "Ask the Sonic Heroes!"." I greeted. "I'm J.D. the Arctic Wolf and here is my co-host and best hedgehog friend, Sonic."

"Thanks, J.D.," Replied Sonic.

"Remember, readers of this story, you can submit questions to all of us through my forum, "Ask the Sonic Heroes (questions only)" and submit questions there or PM us, never through reviews."

"And also, as usual, the rules are: Only PM and/or forum questions only, due to FFN's rules! No sexual dares! Please keep to a low PG 13 rating! Also no yaoi or yuri please." Added Sonic.

"Alright, let's get down to business." I said, getting on my laptop, behind the desk. "Cream!"

Cream came out from back-stage and sat in a chair.

"A PM From bearvalley3365, Cream: If you were stranded on a island & only can bring one item what would it be & why?" I asked.

"I would bring...my flower basket, because there might be some pretty tropical flowers on the island." Answered Cream.

Sonic and I just looked at each other. "Makes...sense," Sonic finally said.

Cream went back-stage.

"Yo, Egghead! Your turn again!" Called Sonic.

Doctor Eggman came running and sat on the chair.

"Lookin' to lose a few pounds are we, Egghead?" Joked Sonic.

"Shut up, Hedgehog! Just ask the stupid question." Replied Eggman.

"Alright, from bearvalley3365. Dr. Eggman: Have you ever thought about giving up trying to take over the universe?" Asked Sonic.

"Well...hmm...I have been thinking about having a cooking show on the television, so yes." Answered Eggman.

Eggman went back-stage.

"Well, maybe next time Egghead will stick with his diet." Joked Sonic.

I laughed. "Silver!"

The Hedgehog came up and sat on the chair.

"From bearvalley3365, Silver: What college would you go to if you had to choose?" I Asked.

"I would say George Mason University." Answered Silver. "I think that I could help a lot of people with computer science they teach, especially if they're building stuff and I get to use my psychokinesis."

Silver went back-stage.

"Blaze!" Called Sonic. "It's about time for your question."

Blaze came out and sat on the chair.

"From bearvalley3365, Blaze: How did you get your name?" Asked Sonic.

"Before they became royalty, my mother and father fought in The Great War...my mother said when we won, it was a blazing victory...something wonderful, and when she gave birth to me,  
before I learned how to control my power, I accidentally burned the doctor...he's okay now but then, that's when she was sure that my name would be "Blaze"." Answered the fiery cat.

"Woah," Responded everybody.

"Great story about the past, Blaze, I like it...makes sense that your name would be..and IS Blaze." Said Sonic.

Blaze walked back-stage, sitting next to Silver.

"Vector!" I called.

Vector entered the room, sliding on his knees while playing air-guitar as he listened to his headphones.

"From bearvalley3365, Vector: Is it true that you are the oldest video game player?" I asked.

Espio and Charmy chuckled.

"Nnno." Answered Vector. "Everybody knows it's...let me get my book."

Vector reached and pulled "Mobius book of world records" book from out of nowhere.

"Blah, blah, blah...there we go," Said Vector, pointing to the page. "The oldest video game player is...Victor the Alligator."

"Victor the Alligator? Let me see that book." I said, as Vector handed me the book.

"It says "birthday: Agust 19th. Age: 27, born to "Vanessa Crocodile".". I said.

Vector looked wide-eyed at me. "My mother is Vanessa Crocodile...I'm 27...MY birthday is August 19...JD, it must've been a type-o!"

"It looks like it, maybe you should talk to the world record people." I Suggested.

"I'm on it!" Said Vector, as he stomped out of the room.

"In other words: Yes, Vector IS the oldest game player on Mobius...I can't BELIEVE there's a catagory for THAT." Added Sonic.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Charmy!" Called sonic.

Charmy flew into the room, standing up.

"From bearvalley3365, Charmy: Why do you enjoy bugging Vector & Espio so much?" Asked Sonic.

"Because it's fun." Answered the giggling bee. "You should SEE Vector freak out after I talk about the weather when he's listening to his headphones."

Everybody except Vector laughed. "I'll have to deal with YOU later, right now I need to solve THIS mystery type-o."

Charmy went back to his seat. "Alright, Mrs. Lightfoot, time for your question!" I called.

Vanilla Lightfoot came out and sat on the chair.

"From bearvalley3365, Vanilla: If you had to swap places with a movie star who would it be & why?" I asked.

"I would be Julie Andrews because she has not only been in some of my favorite movies, but also because I find her inspirational." Answered Vanilla.

"Yep, I can see that." Sonic and I said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a chili dog." Added Sonic

"Jinx, you owe me a cherry coke." I said at the same time as Sonic.

"Marine!" Called Sonic.

"G'day, reader mates!" Greeted Marine.

"From bearvalley3365, Marine: What is your favorite animal?" Asked Sonic.

"I'd say my favorite animal is a polar bear." Answered Marine. "They're so cool and I actually know a few polar bears that were quite adventurous."

Marine walked back to her chair.

"Well...we're almost out of time, JD." Said Sonic.

"I think you're right." I agreed. "This next question is for...Wilson?"

"Wilson? OH, you mean apart of the Secret Freedom Fighters?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah, that's right." I answered.

"Hey, I know a way to get them on here." Responded Silver. "I'm the co-field leader."

And with that being said, Silver reached into his boot and pulled out a strange watch-like object.

"What the heck is that?" Asked Sonic.

"It's a communicator, whenever I press THIS button and say the name of any agent...or agentS, they will be here in an instant." Answered Silver.

And with that Silver pressed a button and said the following words: "Wilson, Mandy and Ruben...I need you here for a second." Seconds after, a flash of light came and an orange and brown dog, a  
light blue and purple striped panther and a purple mouse appeared.

"What is it, Agent Ace?" Asked The orange dog.

"Agent Wilson, these are my friends...we need you to answer a question for these readers." Answered Silver.

"And what is that question?" Asked Wilson.

"From bearvalley3365, Wilson: Does Mandy Mouse bug you a lot?" I asked.

Ruben laughed, as Mandy's eyebrow raised.

"Uh...not ALL the time." Answered Wilson.

"What do you mean "not all the time"?!" Asked Mandy.

"Uh...uh...Agent Ace, I am getting a call from Agent King, gotta go." Answered Wilson, as he pressed a button and escaped with a flash of light.

"OHHH, you aren't getting away THAT easily!" Growled Mandy, as she followed her K-9 comrade.

"Well, I'm gonna go break these two apart before they kill each other." Joked Ruben. "See ya, Agent Ace."

"Okay, see ya." Replied Silver.

"Wow, not much time left, huh, JD?" Asked Sonic.

"Nope, we only have time for one more question." I answered.

"Bark! Please come and answer the last question!" I called.

Bark came and sat on the chair.

"From bearvalley3365. Bark: How come you never started talking until later in your life?" I asked.

"It's because I was really nervous in front of people or even on the phone." Answered Bark. "I was always afraid I'd say something stupid. First impressions matter."

"That sounds familiar, Bark." I replied. "That's also very true about first impressions."

"Well, that's all the time we have for today!" Announced Sonic. "This is Sonic the Hedgehog signing off."

"See ya all later." I said with a wave.

"Bye, everybody." Added Bark.

Cast list intended:

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog

Youtube user Sykorax as Silver the Hedgehog

Erica Schroeder as Blaze the Cat

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

JDFlame20222 as JD the Arctic Wolf

Mike Pollock as Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

Rebecca Handler as Vanilla Lightfoot (Johnny and Cream's mom)

Sarah Wulfeck as Cream the Rabbit

Marc Biagi as Vector the Crocodile

Bill Corkery as Espio the Chameleon

Amy Birnbaum as Charmy Bee

Clé Bennett as Bark the Polar Bear

Youtube user XBlackTaintedHeartX as Marine the Raccoon


	5. Positive and Negative part 1

Ask the Sonic Heroes!

Author's note and disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, locations or following brands. Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog characters, Fleetway owns Johnny Lightfoot.  
Inspired by: Sonic the Hedgehog characters, "Ask the Sonic Heroes" By Nate the Werehog, "Sonic and Supernatural Truth or Dare" By Nate the Werehog and YouTube user Sonicsong182's Sonic videos.  
I do own this story and my OCs. DeviantArt user Mixedfan8643 owns Mandy Mouse, Wilson the Dog and Ruben the Water Panther. Warnings: May contain some OOC scenes/lines and OCs.

Camera fades to the stage from "The Sonic the Hedgehog show special" and "The Sonic the Hedgehog show special 2".

A familiar blue hedgehog, his friends and an arctic wolf were standing on the stage.

J.D. the Wolf's (My) POV

"Hello everybody and welcome to "Ask the Sonic Heroes!"." I greeted. "I'm J.D. the Arctic Wolf and here is my co-host and best hedgehog friend, Sonic."

"Thanks, J.D.," Replied Sonic.

"Remember, readers of this story, you can submit questions to all of us through my forum, "Ask the Sonic Heroes (questions only)" and submit questions there or PM us, never through reviews."

"And also, as usual, the rules are: Only PM and/or forum questions only, due to FFN's rules! No sexual dares! Please keep to a low PG 13 rating! Also no yaoi or yuri please." Added Sonic.

"Alright, let's do this thing." I said, getting on my laptop, behind the desk. "Sorry that I've been saying what I said last time a lot, I just thought...you know like catch-phrase or something."

"It's alright." Replied Sonic.

"Anyway, PM from werewolf lover: I just want you too know that i'm still a male & i just changed my pen name. Sonic: Why are you not in love with Amy?" I asked.

Sonic looked wide-eyed at me. "I-I-I-I...I plead the 5th." Sonic crossed his arms.

I gained a smirk. "Uh-uh-uh, Sonic...you HAVE to say something."

"If it's one thing watching Scourge's dad on TV because my dad would put him on is that pleading the 5th can get you out of ANYTHING." Sonic smirked back. "Besides, werewolf lover...why ask me when JD'S the one who writes this stuff."

"Sonic! No! You'll cause a fan-boy and fan-girl war!" I gasped.

"Sonic Pairings World War 1!" Bean announced from back-stage. "INCOMING!"

"Shut up, Bean." Shadow snapped.

Sonic sighed. "Anything to get Bean to stop talking. Why I'm not in love with Amy is really JD's fault. Sonic joked with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"It's YOUR writing." Sonic answered.

"Well it's YOUR feelings!" I countered.

"That YOU WROTE!" Sonic "argued" with a playful smirk.

"Alright, it's about time we settled-" I cut myself off. "NO! Not again!"

"What's wrong with you?" Sonic asked with concern.

"It's...It's...IT'S..." I let out a scream.

"Wait a minute...you've absorbed negative Chaos Energy!" Sonic exclaimed. "Who brought in negative Chaos Emeralds?!"

"Cenors detect negative Chaos Energy coming from a fountain outside." Answered E-123 Omega.

"Maybe we should-" Sonic was cut off by a flash coming from me.

My usual red hoodie transformed into a black leather jacket. My hat fell to the floor, exposing my brown hair that grew to that of Mike's personality The Malevolent One from "Total Drama: All Stars". Dark circles formed around my eyes. My usual white Nike tennis shoes were transformed to biker boots.  
My gloves disappeared and to top it all off, my voice changed to sound semi-darker.

"J-J-J.D.?" Sonic stuttered.

"No. The name's D.J. Pain." I answered.

Shadow looked wide-eyed at me.

"Now I'm the host. J.D. Flame isn't here right now." I said with an evil laugh.

"AWESOME LASER LIGHT SHOW!" Bean exclaimed. "J.D., show me some flames. I just KNOW they won't hurt unless you want it to."

I smirked, as I wasn't my normal, usual self. "Okay then, Bean."

I made a blue flame, opposed to my normal red that hit Bean and burning him.

"OW! OW OW OW OW OW!" Bean yelled, heading outside to the fountain.

I let out an evil laugh. "Looks like THAT idiot is gone."

Sonic was trying to not laugh. "Alright, alright...so I don't get blasted I'll say why. It's really because she...I...I don't like anything when it's forced...I do like Amy, you know...love needs to grow...like friendship."

"Oh barf. Silver, call those three agent friends of yours." I instructed.

"Okay," Silver replied, getting his watch.

The three agents appeared once again.

"PM from werewolf lover, Mandy: Does Wilson always bug you?" I asked.

"Well...I guess not, he's a good friend but gets annoying when he becomes bossy." Answered Mandy.

"Hey, I'm not-"

"I don't want to hear it from you, mister "Uh...not ALL the time"!"

"Also from werewolf lover, Ruben: How did you get your name?" I asked.

"That's my dad's name. Ruben Panther." Answered Ruben.

Wilson and Mandy fought for a minute and went back to work with a flash along with Ruben.

"The next question's for Blaze." I said.

Blaze heard her name, as she came to the chair.

"PM from werewolf lover, Blaze: What's the name of your parents?" I asked.

"Despite what just happened now with your transformation, I'll just answer. My mother's name is Queen Gweneth Lindsay Cat II and my father's name is King Christian Garfield Cat III" Answered Blaze.

"Hmm." Commented Sonic.

"CREAM!" I called.

Cream came to sit in the chair. "You scared me, mister J.D., please don't do that again."

Sonic looked at Cream, pulling his finger sideways on his neck.

"Well first, name's D.J. and second, from werewolf lover, Cream: If you had a job what would it be?" I asked.

"I think I would be a Florist. I LOVE picking pretty flowers, I was really glad when mama told me that I could get a JOB and look at them." Cream answered.

"Eesh, wouldn't you like something that isn't COMPLETLY girly?" I rudely asked, still in dark super-form.

Sonic shot a glare at me.

Cream ran back-stage.

"Bark!"

Bark came to the stage.

"From werewolf lover. Bark: Does Bean ever get on your nerves?" I asked.

Bark put a finger and thumb to his chin, as he remembered. His thoughts were about what happened in "Sonic the Fighters", from "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" and now. "Well...he can be a friend and a lot of the time...he CAN be a real annoyance."

I let out an evil laugh, as Sonic laughed semi-nervously.

"Next, a PM. From catkittypoke: Here are my questions. Metal Sonic: how can you transform into neo, madness and overlord?" I asked.

Metal Sonic came and stood by the desk. "I heard the question. Answer loading complete. I transformed into Neo, Madness and Overlord from Chaos Energy from Chaos Emeralds. Anytime I wanted, I could find the negative Chaos Emeralds and change."

"Join me and we will rule the world." I said, with an evil smile.

"I only work alone. I only hang out with Egg-head because if I didn't, I would have to take blame for any damage I cause and I HATE paparazzi." Metal Sonic responded, annoyed yet semi-interested in my offer. "I am going to get an oil can from back-stage."

"Yo, Shadow!" Sonic called.

Shadow came with a flash. "Control!"

"From catkittypoke: Shadow: between Cream and Amy, who do you like better?" Sonic asked.

Shadow gained a weirded out yet awkward face. "Uh...that's an interesting question," He put a finger and thumb to his chin. "Remember, I DON'T support this but...as a friend, I like Amy the most."

I did an evil chuckle.

"I can see that." Sonic commented. "From the way I see it, Shadow likes Amy as a friend...but Cream is OKAY but she annoys him."

"Exactly." Shadow answered.

"Alright, we have two more questions and then we're done." I stated. "From catkittypoke, Cream: have you ever had a sugar rush?"

"Chaos Control!" Shadow commanded, transporting back to his seat while putting Cream in his place.

"Yes, I have had a sugar rush. There was this one time before Christmas and we were building a gingerbread house, I ate too much candy and mama said I got hyper and I flew and bounced off the walls." Cream answered.

"Okay, last question and we're done with this episode." I announced. I gained a smirk. "Sonic, pal...I'll let YOU ask THIS last one."

"O...kaay." Sonic answered awkwardly.

"AMY!" I called.

Amy came to the chair.

"From catkittypoke...uh..I-I-I...wow...uh...D.J., you tricked me!"

I let out an evil chuckle. "Anything for chaos and drama."

"F-From catkittypoke...Amy: why are you such a creepy stalker?" Sonic asked nervously. "She also added "That's it! And hurry up!". Sounds like we've got another fan." Sonic forced a smile.

"WHAT?! I-I'm not a stalker!" Amy answered in shock.

"Yes you are, just look back at most games." I argued with a smirk.

"Am not! If you can't tell I LOVE Sonic, THAT'S why I'm always running after him!" Amy insisted.

"Whatever, that was the last question." I said, walking outside towards the fountain.

Everyone except the audience followed me.

Camera cuts to outside by a fountain.

"W-w-what'cha doin', D.J.?" Sonic asked with concern.

"I'm going to absorb the REST of the negative energies of the Chaos Emeralds so I can rule the world!" I answered with an evil laugh.

"That's INSANE!" Eggman bellowed.

"I know, so long, suckers!" I replied.

Shadow looked as if he was concentrating on something.

"Shadow, what are you-" Sonic got cut off.

"CHAOS...CONTROL!"

A big flash came from the Chaos Emeralds. "NOOOOOOOOO! I knew you were going to screw up my plan, Shadow the Hedgehog! But no worries, I'll be back! The Chaos Emeralds will always be here, I'll get to them again somehow!" I snapped with an evil laugh.

The light grew brighter and...FLASH!

I was transformed back into my normal self. I fell to my hands and knees.

"J.D.!" Sonic shouted, running and helping me up.

"S-S-Sonic? What happened? D-D-Do we still have more...questions?" I asked with my normal voice.

"No, bud." Sonic answered. "Something bad happened and you somehow absorbed negative Chaos energy."

"Aw crap...my dark side...always...it always felt like two people in the room...I don't have MPD but...It was just really weird. I'm very sorry for what...D.J. did. He's always wanted power...I NEVER let him have it."

"It's alright, you're back to normal and Shadow is going to help get the negative Chaos Emeralds away." Sonic replied.

"Well...I guess...we're gonna answer more questions...later or...next episode." "This is J.D. the Arctic Wolf...signing off!"

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm warning you to NEVER mess with Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic signed off with a thumbs-up.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Metal Sonic commanded.

"W-Wait! Metal Sonic, no!" Sonic warned.

And with a flash...Metal Sonic was transformed into Neo...then Madness...and finally, Metal Overlord. "D.J., you fool! I am going to show you how much MORE you're a failure!"

I growled.

"J.D.? Noooo." Sonic instructed.

"Sometimes...things like this trigger D.J."

"Well, looks like we need to find the 7 Chaos Emeralds and use their positive energies." Shadow announced.

"Let's go!" Sonic said, with everybody following.

To be continued. Special thanks to everyone for submitting questions, we'll be answering more in the next episodes! Keep 'em coming! =D Signed, Sonic, J.D. and the gang.

Cast list intended (same as usual, I'm going to just write the "new" voice. Sorry, just writing aLOT of stuff now.):

Dee Bradley Baker and Ryan Drummond as Metal Sonic (Ryan Drummond as Metal's super-forms)


End file.
